


Да

by Lena013



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Psychic Bond, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Тебе доставляет это удовольствие, не так ли?





	Да

Свеча падает, бесконечно долго летит вниз, не потухая, _не прекращая гореть._  Алкоголь воспламеняется, пламя распространяется, ночь озаряет яркий столб света — тела горят. Первым сгорают волосы и от этого запаха щекочет ноздри, и хочется чихнуть. Вторым горят одежды и тут хочется закашляться. Третьим горит плоть и хочется есть.

В его глазах огонь, в его глазах всепоглощающая тьма, в его глазах радость.

Вампир смотрит на огонь и выдыхает облачко пара — ночь холодная, безлунная и очень кровавая.

— Тебе доставляет это удовольствие, не так ли? — спрашивает он, пряча руки в карманы штанов. Он не оборачивается, лишь улыбается, но вампир чувствует эту ухмылку — _почти оскал_  — всем своим существом.

Он не оборачивается. Он не смеётся. Но вампир слышит смех и видит его улыбку.

В глазах — _тьма;_  в душе — _пепелище;_  руки — _чисты._

Ему смешно, но смех не его, жизнь не его, кровь на руках не его, убийца не он. Нет, нет, нет. Просто так вышло. Он убивает, а вот _он_  — этого хочет. Да-да, всё именно так.

Плоть горит и хочется есть; одежда пропитана кровью и хочется кинуть её в огонь; в белых волосах сажа и хочется её больше, чтобы волосы почернели, чтобы лицо выдавало мертвеца, чтобы глаза выпали, чтобы лежать в глубокой могиле и гнить. Гнить и не восставать. Никогда, ни за что — устал, очень устал быть живым. Быть чудовищем, быть монстром, быть палачом. _Быть самим Дьяволом._

Дорога выстроенная из тел. Изуродованных, обескровленных, с перекошенными лицами тел. Людей. Сотни и тысячи людей. Они строят из них лестницу прямо вниз, прямо в пекло, прямо в Ад. Они нарушают правила, они сделали невозможное, они отвергли смерть, они всё ещё здесь, они живы, они убивают, они веселятся — _они живут вопреки всему._

Они не люди, они не демоны, они не твари — _они безумцы._

— Да, — отвечает он и оборачивается.

В глазах — _пустота;_  в глазах — _чернота;_  в глазах — _безумие._

Безумие тёмное, затягивающее, приглашающее, _заразное._ На тонких губах улыбка, ухмылка, оскал — всё сразу. Он делает шаг к нему.

— Но ты не мараешь руки, — продолжает говорить вампир, не дёргаясь, не двигаясь, давно принимая свою участь, судьбу, _выбор._

— Зачем? — чужие руки обвивают шею. Рукава мараются в крови, им всё равно, им весело, у них огонь и чёрнота в душе. — У меня есть ты.

Он смеётся, задорно и громко, прислоняясь лбом в лоб. _И он тоже смеётся._  Ведь смерть — это так весело. Убивать — захватывающе. Сходить с ума — увлекательно.

А огонь просто великолепный и греет холодными ночами.


End file.
